The present invention relates to an electronic combustion furnace using a heating element, and more particularly to an electronic combustion furnace for melting objects with heat generated by the heating element when irradiated with microwaves.
Hitherto, electronic ranges for heating objects by microwaves have been widely used. However, the main purpose of electronic ranges is for cooking, reheating, or thawing foods. Therefore, it is not possible for such electronic ranges to heat, melt, and dispose of objects. Therefore, there has been no apparatus for completely disposing of objects by heating, because it has been difficult for the conventional apparatuses to increase the temperature of the object to be heated high enough to destroy the object.